Steven Universe: Run For The Stars
by WagonWheel24
Summary: The Crystal Gems have grown in number, and a powerful enemy is coming for them. Yellow Diamond plans on freeing The Cluster, and bring an end to Planet Earth, and all life on it. Join Steven and The Crystal Gems, as they run head first into danger, and prepair for a battle that will shake The Earth!
1. Oncoming Enemy

**Hey there. This is a new story that has been buzzing in my head for a while now, and I've wanted to write it. This is pretty much a make on what I wish will become of The Crystal Gems (Like that's never happened). I plan for future chapters to be longer then this, but it's only the introduction, so please bare with me here.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Cold. Soulless. Unforgiving. Many words that can describe the vacuums of deep dark Space. An endless void that holds millions of stars and planets, that not even the most intelligent creatures can even comprehend where it ends, or even begins. Though, many creatures, humans being a perfect example, have reached to the stars, and ventured into the cold mass of space.

Humans, however, aren't the only species to ever achieve this feat. Within this deep void is a huge ship. A ship resembling that of a human arm, colored yellow. This ship contains the powerful authority figure, Yellow Diamond. A respected, yet feared Empress of a broken oligarchy known as The Great Diamond Authority. Yellow Diamond has always had one goal in mind. Conquering the entire galaxy. But, one planet, one _disgusting_ planet has been permanently burned into the memories of her and her fellow Diamonds.

 **Earth...**

A planet that spawned a horrid civil war. A planet that a rouge Rose Quartz fought for. A planet that killed a fellow Diamond...Pink Diamond. Because of her demise, Yellow Diamond has always hated Earth. So much, that she awaits for a large hodgepodge of gems, The Cluster, to emerge and destroy The Earth. But, she's not just doing it for herself. Her ally, Blue Diamond, has been grieving Pink Diamond's death for thousands of years, and she's sick if it, damn it! Blue Diamond has done her best to keep Pink Diamond's legacy alive. Saving as many humans as she can, and placing them into Pink Diamond's old zoo. Yellow Diamond has tried to get her to move on, but she never got through to her. She waits, watches, hopes that planet can just go away.

Yellow Diamond sat at her chair, her ship floating not too far from the very planet we were just speaking about, just a mile away from Earth's Moon. The various failures that came here has convinced her to try out a new planetary scanner to see if The Cluster is active.

"My Diamond..." the Pearl started.

"Are the scanners ready, Pearl?" Yellow Diamond asked "I've been waiting for hours and nothing has came up. I can't wait any longer to see if The Cluster is ready to pop yet..."

"I understand that, My Diamond" the Pearl stated "The Scanners are ready to check on the cluster."

"FINALL- I mean, begin the scanning..." Yellow Diamond said.

The ship's fingers began to glow, each finger pointing toward the direction of The Cluster. Pearl kept her gaze at a monitor placed in front of her.

"It seems..." The Pearl began "The scanner has picked up the readings on it, and has found out that The Cluster..." She stopped, gulped, and continued "Won't be emerging..."

Yellow Diamond looked to her Pearl, her eyes narrowing with hate " **Why?...** "

The Pearl was very nervous, never liking it when Yellow Diamond gets mad "I-It's been bubbled...The s-scanners picked up a bubbled formation-"

Yellow Diamond slammed her fist onto the arm of her chair. "Damn it all!" She yelled "Why can't that planet just...Just...DIE!" She stood, her anger becoming manifest. "I've waited thousands of years for that planet to be destroyed, and you come around, telling ME that The Cluster was BUBBLED!?"

"N-Now now, My Diamond" Pearl stuttered "It could have been a false analysis-"

"False!?" She nearly screamed "Those scanners where tested to be 100% accurate with it's readings! It doesn't matter now..." Yellow Diamond stated, coldly. "That planet has been a nuisance for the last time... I will no longer stand and let it cause us sorrow no longer..." She sat back down onto her chair "I've had enough of Earth" She said.

Yellow Diamond's ship stayed dormant for the longest time, just pointing at the far away planet. Yellow Diamond never felt so disappointed. Not only for herself, but for the fact that the stupid thing was still there. She really hoped that the destruction of the planet would make Blue Diamond forget about Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond hated seeing Blue so upset. She was going to change that. The Cluster needed to be awakened. And nothing, absolutely NOTHING was going to stop her. Yellow Diamond had an awful idea.

"Um...My Diamond?" Pearl asked. Yellow Diamond stayed awfully quiet, looking out of the ships "window."

"M-My Diamond?" She asked again.

"It's a horrid sight, Pearl" She said "Just looking at it makes me want to..." She sighs. "This planet has brought us sorrow, failure, and a bad reputation for the last time!" She gripped her chair. "We're going to that pitiful planet... And we're going to release The Cluster."

"Y-Yes, My Diamond" The Pearl replied.

"But..." Yellow Diamond started "I will give this planet a seven days to remain..."

"W-What do you mean, My Diamond?" The Pearl asked, looking up to her superior.

"What I mean, is that I'm going to let the humans live their miserable lives for a little longer. Just sit and watch this _rock_ spin on it's last days...They wont know what hit them, Pearl...Who ever bubbled The Cluster, The Humans...They wont last long once we go down there. Besides...why not let Blue gaze at this planet one more time, before it goes away...Permanently..."

The Pearl looked at The Earth again, a smirk showing up on her face. "Yes, my Diamond..."

Yellow Diamond and her Pearl kept looking to The Earth, her plan, while having a particular goal, was only in a small faze.

* * *

Down on Earth, The leader of The Crystal Gems, Garnet, was sitting alone on the top of a hill. She kept her gaze up at the sky, rubbing her own arms. She began to tremble, slowly beginning to split into two smaller beings, Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby began to freak out.

"Ah! What the hell!? Oh, Shit! What the f-"

"Ruby!" Sapphire scolded "Language..."

"S-Sorry, Sapphire..." Ruby replied "But, Yellow Diamond!? Coming here!?"

"That's what I saw" Sapphire said, looking away from Ruby "She's already close to The Moon. From what I can see, she will be here in seven days..."

"Why now?!" Ruby asked, panicked "She can't come now, we've got those missions to do!"

"I know, Ruby" Sapphire said, standing "Look, we must not tell the others yet..."

"What? Why?" Ruby asked.

"If they knew that Yellow Diamond is coming, they will most likely head into a panic that we could not control. We just need to head into business as usual, until we can break the news at the right time...Besides, we'll be prepared by the time she decides to come here..."

"B-But, Sapphire..." Ruby looks down, sighing. "Do...you think we're ready?"

Sapphire sighed. "I...honestly don't know..."

They stayed quiet, before they both fused back into Garnet and walked to The Temple. They had a lot of work to do.

The Crystal Gems have grown. From a simple four members to eight. Sure, most of the new members had bad terms with The Gems at first, but they eventually came around. Because of this growth, many of Homeworld's Gems have vanished, and this activity has gained the attention of Yellow Diamond.

There was Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Connie, and then, the most noteworthy one of them all...

 **Steven Universe:**

 **Run For The Stars**

* * *

 **What do you think? I promise future chapters to be longer then this. Well, at least longer.**

 **Anywho, I'd love to hear what you think. Feedback would help a lot in the long run.**


	2. New Crystal Gems

**Hello there. I just wanted to say I am SO sorry for the delay! Dark Souls 3 and Bloodbourne consumed my life! (That and I've got a lot of stuff going on that I was busy with.) So, I gladly give you the next piece of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Crystal Temple**

"Hey, Pearl? Have you seem Amethyst anywhere?" Steven called out. Steven had been looking for Amethyst recently, but he couldn't seem to find her.

"No." Pearl told Steven. "I haven't seen her all day, actually."

"You think she could be hanging out with Lapis and Peridot?" Steven asks.

"I'm not sure..." Pearl rubbed her chin. "I don't think she'd be hanging out with them at the moment..."

"Yeah." Steven said, looking down. "Especially after she taught Peridot how to play The Knife Game."

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Earlier**_

Peridot was lying on the counter in the kitchen, using her metal powers to float a kitchen knife over her entire body.

"Wait until Amethyst sees this!" Peridot said. "Instead of using my hand, I'll use my ENTIRE body! We'll see who's the nerd once I master this stupid game!"

Being very steady, she moves the knife closer to her body, taking a deep breath to sing the song that's usually sung while playing. But, before she can even start, the knife plunges into her chest, all the air in her body leaving within an instant. She stayed with her arms and legs in the air, before she let out a pained scream, and poofed into her gem.

* * *

Pearl sighed. "Yeah, I remember that..."

Steven was about to speak, before Amethyst kicked the door open.

"Yo!" She said.

"Amethyst!" Pearl nearly shouted. "Why can't you use the door right!"

"I opened it, didn't I?" Amethyst said, folding her arms.

"Where have you been?" Steven asked.

"Just took a stroll around town, ordered some food, took a shit on a roof, blamed it on a bird, usual stuff." Amethyst said, walking past them, and opening the fridge.

"First of all..." Pearl started. "Mind your mouth. Second, we've been waiting for you all day."

Amethyst pulled out a burrito, and a jelly jar. Using her mouth, she rips the lid off of it, and dips the burrito into it.

"Chill, P." Amethyst said, shoving it into her mouth. "I'm home now, right?"

Pearl sighed. "Amethyst-"

Just then, the warp pad activated. Bismuth walked into the house, a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Bismuth said. "How's it holding up in here?"

"Hey, Bismuth." Steven said. "You seem excited"

"Yeah. I've been working on a new ideas for weapons." She said. "Ya know, just in case those Homeworlders plan on comin' here."

"Heh, that's cool, Bismuth." Steven said. "None of them will shatter the gem, right?"

"No no, Steven." Bismuth said. "I'm not working on anything that will shatter gems, I agreed to that."

"That's good." Steven said with a smile.

"Might need to show you guys one of these days!" Bismuth said. "One can help take out armies so easily, it'll be like pouring water on an anthill. It's a personal favorite of mine."

"Oh, that could be very helpful, Bismuth!" Peal said.

"Can I try it?" Amethyst asked.

"Not at the moment, Deep Cut." Bismuth said. "I still need to tweak out some things here and there, but when it's done, it's going to knock your socks off."

"But, I'm wearing flip flops..." Steven said.

"Alright, knock your flip flops off." Bismuth said, smiling.

"Cool!" Steven said, smiling large.

The door then swung open, Garnet walked in, her usual natural face.

"Ey, there's the big G." Bismuth said, smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Bismuth." Garnet said, walking to the warp pad.

"Whoa whoa, where you goin?" Bismuth asked.

Garnet didn't answer. She hopped onto the warp pad, and vanished.

"Wounder where she's off too?" Pearl wondered.

"Probably going to unfuse and make out somewhere." Amethyst said, poking her fingers together.

"Oh, please..." Pearl replied, looking away.

"Well, looks like she's not the only one going somewhere." Steven said, heading for the door.

"Where are you going, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"I'm going to see Connie." Steven said. "She's got this new book she wanted to show me."

"Have fun, Stevorino" Amethyst said. "Try not to fangirl as hard like you did with the last one..."

"No promises!" Steven shouted, as he was leaving the house.

* * *

Steven walked to the Big Donut, where Connie was sitting at the outside table, holding a book in her hands. Steven gave a friendly wave.

"Connie! Hey!" Steven called.

"Hey, Steven!" Connie replied.

Steven sat next to her, exited to see the book.

"So, you ready to see what I got?" Connie asked, putting the book on the table.

"I'm ready!" Steven said, excited.

Connie put the book onto the table, it had no cover, say for some words that said "UFOs And Other Strange Sightings 2017."

"UFO's?" Steven asked.

"This book holds the most recent sightings of UFOs, some even from earlier this month." Connie said.

"Neat." Steven replied.

"But, there's a particular part I want you to see..." Connie said.

"Show me." Steven said, intrigued.

Connie opened to the near end of the book, page 215. It held a black and white picture, the night sky with the moon and stars. Looking closer to the top right corner, a strange object can be seen.

"What in the world?" Steven asked, looking closer.

"It only gets better..." Connie said, pulling out a magnifying glass. She held it above the strange object, and a clearer picture can be seen. The object almost resembled an arm.

"A gem ship..." Steven said.

"It says that this was spotted last week. A floating arm that could be seen in the sky."

"It almost looks like one of the Diamond's ships..."

"A Diamond's?" Connie asked.

"Blue Diamond's ship looked just like this. I mean...She probably comes here a lot, ya know?..."

"But, what could she be doing?" Connie asked " It's not like she knows you escaped...right?...Something about this seems...off."

"Yeah..." Steven replied. All of a sudden, Garnet appeared next to the two, and she didn't seem too happy.

"You two..." Garnet started. "Temple. Now."

* * *

At the house, Steven and Connie sat on the couch, while the other gems sat in a circle, with Garnet standing in the middle.

"Gems..." Garnet said. "We have an urgent mission coming. I have found a hotspot full of corrupted gems that we need to capture."

"A hotspot?" Steven asked.

"How many will be there?" Peridot asked.

"Many..." Garnet replied.

"Pfft, we've took out WAY more then just "Many" Garnet." Amethyst said. "We can take 'em, easy peasy"

Garnet didn't say a word, her expression almost lifeless. It almost made even Lapis concerned. Garnet turned and headed to the warp pad.

"Be ready, we will head out in three days..."

The other gems sat, Garnet vanishing as she activated the warp pad.

"Three days?" Steven asked, pacing around the room. "She never makes us wait..."

"I know right?" Amethyst replied. "She usually makes us move our asses first thing she sees something..."

"Maybe there's something there that she doesn't want us to see just yet?" Connie questioned.

"What could be there that she's hiding?" Lapis asked "She's mysterious, but damn, this is a whole other level."

"You mean, like, Sherlock Holmes mysterious?" Steven asked.

"Garnet's just cautious, Steven." Pearl said. "You know how worried she can get about us."

"Says the worry wort." Amethyst said.

Pearl just rolls her eyes and groans.

"Man..." Steven said. "This is pretty unnerving..."

"Even more then the time Pearl tried teaching Bismuth how to drive?" Amethyst asked.

* * *

 _ **Sometime**_

 _ **A**_ _ **t The Barn**_

"Alright, Bismuth" Pearl started. "It's very simple. Just gently push the gas peddle, and use the steering wheel to turn the truck."

"Wheel turns the truck. Gotcha!" Bismuth said.

"Try not to kill us..." Lapis said, arms folded.

"Come on, Lapis" Peridot said. "It's not like there's anything to crash this thing into. What's the worst that can happen?"

Bismuth was sitting in a red truck, with Pearl in the seat next to her, Lapis and Peridot sitting in the back.

"Whenever you're ready, just do a slow drive around the barn." Peal said.

Bismuth gently pushed the gas peddle, the truck began to move, slowly moving forward. Once the truck got to the side of the barn, Steven, Amethyst, and Connie can be herd cheering for Bismuth, Garnet just holding a sign saying "Go Bismuth!" Bismuth felt pretty proud with herself, even Lapis was impressed at this. Pearl giggled at this, her excitement growing as the front of the barn could be seen. Then, in a sudden rush of excitement, Bismuth pushed the peddle too hard, and crashed to the side of the barn. Everyone's excitement vanished, and Bismuth was left speechless.

"Um...I can fix that..." Bismuth said, rubbing the back of her head.

Andy came walking by, seeming dirtied by working. He stopped when he saw the car, and immediately got mad.

"Gah! What the hell is this madness?!" Andy yelled.

The gems got out of the truck, Andy noticing Bismuth, and got even angrier once he examined her.

"Oh, I see!" Andy shouted. "Not only do ya bring hippies over, now you gone out and brought a filthy Communist!?"

Steven sighed, rubbing his nose in frustration, having to explain to Andy about Bismuth.

* * *

Up in space, Yellow Diamond and her Pearl kept watch of The Earth, just watching it spin.

"Such a disgusting planet." Yellow Diamond said. "8.7 million different creatures live on that damn thing. It's almost sickening. Once the days of reckoning comes, I will enjoy watching each of those living things die..."

Then, a beeping noise could be herd, Yellow Diamond went back to her chair, and looked to the monitors. It seems the ship has tracked something, another a ship. It looked like Yellow Diamond's, but it was blue. Yellow Diamond squinted her eyes, looking at the ship.

"What are you up too, Blue?" Yellow Diamond asked herself.

Sure enough, Blue Diamond's ship was seen, and it was heading towards Earth. Yellow Diamond activated her ship, and began to follow Blue Diamond.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I'll try to update as much as I can, because I have plenty planned for this story. But it might be a tad bit slow, because school's a bitch** **. Also, things will be explained as the story progresses. Like how Lapis can be alright around Bismuth, and the possibility of Jasper appearing in the near future, etc. So, I hope you enjoyed, you can review if you like, ask questions, and feedback is always appreciated.**


	3. Waiting For The Hurricane

**Day 1**

The next morning came. Peridot and Lapis were sitting with Steven, Amethyst and Connie, who were all thinking this through.

"This is bull." Amethyst said. "There's no way she's making us wait for three days."

"Well, we're going to need to deal with it, Amethyst." Peridot said.

"It's not like the mission's going to be too hard." Connie said. "We've dealt with armies of corrupted gems before."

"Maybe these are super ultra powered gems." Steven said.

"Maybe." Lapis said. "Still, if Garnet's acting all weird because of this, then something's up..."

"I know Garnet usually keeps us away from places to protect us, and I support that decision, but It's not like her to make us sit here this long." Steven said.

"Knowing her, this might be something big." Peridot said.

"How big, Space Dorito?" Amethyst asked.

"Well I-...Hold on, what did you call me?" Peridot asked.

"Space Dorito." Amethyst said, smiling.

Peridot looked at her, getting angry. "...No...NO! I will not! I will no- You know what?!"

* * *

" **Screw this, I'm out!" Peridot said, walking away.**

" **Peridot!" Steven called. "You can't leave! We got a story to do!"**

" **No!" Peridot shouted. "I'm not indulging in that stupid pathetic meme garbage!"**

" **You're overreacting, get back on set now!" Lapis said.**

" **Come on, dude!" Amethyst said. "You're important to the plot!"**

 **It took a little, but Peridot finally came stomping back.**

" **Don't ever call me that again..." Peridot said, getting back into position. "I better get paid good for this...Ahem."**

"Huge!" Peridot said, throwing her arms into the air.

"Well, we do have a long time until it happens." Steven said. "We can probably do something until it comes."

"That's a good idea, Steven." Connie said. "What should we do?"

"I dunno about you guys." Amethyst said, getting up from the couch. "But, I think I'm going to go eat something."

"You do that, Amethyst." Steven said.

* * *

Steven and Connie decided to take a walk around the beach. It was a nice and sunny day, but it still felt a tad bit off to them.

"That book you showed me, was it really released just yesterday?" Steven asked.

"That's what the librarian said. I was actually lucky to get it, since it was on high demand." Connie replied

"How does a book like that go into high demand?" Steven asked.

"My best assumption, is Ronaldo made a bunch of online accounts and tried to get the book to the library." Connie said.

Steven laughed really hard, wiping a tear from his eye. "That's sounds so true!"

"Still, if The Diamonds are up to something big, then Garnet would have said something about it by now..." Connie said.

"She's...Very afraid of Blue Diamond..."

"What? Why?" Connie asked.

"It's hard to explain." Steven said, looking down.

Amethyst walked behind the two. "Yeah, this whole thing can be quite a mess."

"Where did you come from?" Connie asked.

"I came back from doin stuff." Amethyst said. "Also Bismuth's new weapons are ready..."

* * *

 **Bismuth's Forge**

 **Sometime Later**

Bismuth stood proudly, as the gems, excluding Garnet, all came to see what she had to offer.

"Listen up!" She demanded. "I've got ourselves some new weapons for the team. These will help us take out armies in minutes."

"Yadda yadda..." Amethyst said. "Let's get to the good shit!"

Pearl grimaced. "Be polite, Amethyst!"

"It's alright, Pearl." Bismuth said. "I know I've kept you waiting for a while.."

"You told us about these things yesterday." Lapis said, then she muttered. "Dumb ass..."

"And now, prepare to get your gems ROCKED!" Bismuth stomped onto a button in the ground, and a panel within the floor opened. From the panel, a large stone square came, and on it was a strange contraption. It had a rectangular body, with a circular barrel shaped head with multiple holes in a circle pattern on the face.

"Whoa!" Steven said, excited.

"Is that a gun!?" Pearl asked.

"That looks like a Gatling Gun..." Connie said.

"It's more of a Minigun..." Bismuth said, picking it up, and hauling it over her shoulder. "But, I guess there's not a huge difference. I call this baby "The Dominator!""

Bismuth then pointed the weapon at a wooden target, a large smile on her face. Once she aimed it, she pulled the trigger, and a large barrage of blue bullets came flying out like a swarm of bees, and ripped the target apart. After she was finished, the gun was put to a halt.

"Whaddya think?" Bismuth asked. "Any questions?"

"Does it shatter gems..." Steven asked, worried a little.

"No." Bismuth replied. "Sure it could rip a human to shreds, but it won't harm a gem."

"Can I give it a spin!?" Amethyst asked.

"Knock yourself out, Shorty." Bismuth said.

Amethyst ran over to Bismuth, taking the gun off of her hands with a smile. It was heavy for her, and the barrel fell to the floor. Amethyst pulls the trigger, and the gun begins to go crazy, flinging her everywhere. Bismuth and the other gems quickly took cover, Amethyst having a hell of a time.

"Yeah! Eat shit, dirt bags!" She yelled.

"Put that thing down!" Pearl yelled, trying not to get shot.

Bismuth quickly ran to Amethyst and grabbed the weapon.

"Maybe I should use it..." She said, leaving Amethyst disappointed.

"Anything else, ya know, that wont kill us!?" Peridot asked.

"Well, I've got something for you, Shortstack." Bismuth said, walking to the chest she stored Pearl and Garnet's upgrades. From there, she pulled a long staff like weapon, with a large green blade at it's end.

"Here, this will help keep enemies away." Bismuth said, walking over to Peridot.

"Oh, no..." Peridot said. "I have no experience with a weapon that you swing and jump around with..."

"You don't need experience to use a weapon. Properly, sure, but it'll help with self defense." Bismuth said, handing her the halberd. Bismuth then walked over to Lapis, a purple water bag in hand.

"Here, this is for you." Bismuth said.

"A bag?" Lapis asked. "Really!?"

"It's not just a bag, Water Gal." Bismuth said. "It can hold water for you, 50 gallons worth! We could be in a desert with no water for miles, and Steven could be too dry. I never see you use the water in your water wings anyway, so why not give you the convenience."

Lapis looked at the bag, then looked to Bismuth. "Thanks..."

Bismuth then grabbed something else for Connie. "Here, I've got something for you too, Con Artist."

Connie ran over. "What is it?"

Bismuth handed over a small bracelet, it being of rather large size. Once Connie put it on, a kunai knife came out of it, making Connie's eyes turn bright.

"Whoa! Bismuth!" Connie said, excited.

"I saw you and Steven pretending to be those ninja guys, and thought, why not let you live the dream."

Steven ran to look at the contraption. "Whoa! Mondo cool!"

Bismuth smiled. "Ha, that's right, kids. Mondo cool."

"Yup. Well, that's all I can really show you that's been finished." Bismuth said.

"Aw!" Amethyst said. "That's it? I thought you said-"

"We'll let you get back to work, Bismuth." Pearl said. "We still got time before the mission anyways."

"Yeah, I'll get to it." Bismuth said. "Once I'm done, this big mission's going to be a breeze."

* * *

 **Space.**

 **The Final frontier...**

 **Sorry..**

Blue Diamond gazed down upon The Earth, her silent, but very cold, presence left the ship unnerving and almost sorrowful.

"Earth...It's still here, Pink...For you..." Blue Diamond said. "Yellow...She's been acting up again...Its almost like it's not her...She has no armies...no help...just her..." She looked down. "She wants to rid of your legacy...make me move on...But, how can I?...How can she think like this?..."

As she continued to lament, Yellow Diamond's ship came into view, it floated in front of Blue's ship, the hand opening up. The blue ship opens it's hand as well, and they both grasp each other, like a loving couple holding hands. Blue Diamond looked to the end of her ship, seeing a large door open, showing Yellow Diamond.

"You shouldn't be here, Blue..." Yellow Diamond said.

"Why are you here?" Blue Diamond asked. "To awaken the cluster?...To ruin her legacy?"

"I'm here to put a stop to this!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "The planet has got to go!"

"Why?!" Blue Diamond demanded. "Pink would never want us to-"

"What do you know what she did or didn't want!?" Yellow Diamond yelled. "She's gone! She's not here! You can't just go around, speaking as if she truly still lives!"

"But she-"

"Stop!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "I'm unleashing The Cluster! I'm tired of seeing you sad all the time!"

"Then let me be sad!" Blue Diamond yelled. "All you seem to care about is ridding of everything that makes you angry! You've never wanted to remember who she was! Hell, for all I know, you don't even care about her!"

Yellow Diamond was caught off guard, she stumbled back, putting her hand on her chest. "How dare you..."

Blue Diamond began to tear up, looking down, and putting her hand over her head. "Yellow...I'm...I didn't..."

"No..." Yellow Diamond said. "Don't say another word..."

Blue let out a few silent sobs, before standing. "Can...Can I at least go back down...one last time?..."

Yellow Diamond sighed. "You have three days...Then it's gone."

Blue Diamond sighed and walked over to her chair. The ships separated and Blue Diamond went down to Earth. Yellow Diamond watched her ship disappear. Once it did, she lowered her head, and let out a few small sobs herself.

* * *

 **Wazzup. I apologize for the long delay, I had so much to do, AGAIN! Still, I hope you enjoy this late Easter present. Now, I know some of you want to know about Jasper. Jasper will come back. Hell, next chapter may, or may not, have something to do with Jasper. So, let me know what you think of the chapter, ask me anything, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
